THE PROFESSOR vs XJ9
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Based on Nintendo Maximus' story. Jenny is gonna be married with Brad but unfortunately, Professor Bomt is gonna ruining it. Can she stop him before it's too late? Rated for teens


**JENNY: Hey, fans for me. XJ9..uhh.. I mean Jenny here to tell you my friend Monkayfun2K5 is making another story. It's gonna be very interesting. In this story is based on the story by Nintendo Maximus with a new villain trying to destroy us all with his technology. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Hey, there, Jenny.**

**JENNY: Hey, there. Didn't know you're behind me all this time.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: That's okay. But thanks for making a wonderful description for my story. It came out, beautifully.**

**JENNY: ( blushes ) No problem.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Without any futher ado, here's today story. It's called...

* * *

THE PROFESSOR vs. XJ9 **

Based on the romantic story by Nintendo Maximus

Story and Written by Monkayfun2K5

Disclaimer: My Life As a Teenage Robot (C) Frederator and Nick. created by Rob Renzetti.

This story is rated 13 and up for violence and mild sensuality. Enjoy!

It's all started at the old abandoned observatory miles away from Tremortion, a evil scientist is laughing hideously with joy to find a way to eliminate Jenny once andfor all.Oneevil scientist was at the University of Tremorton for 20 years but he got fired from his ultimate creation that will destroyhalf a college.The Ragbugs. The little bugs which will eat metal til it's all gone. But now, he's been jailed for along time. Until hispercious robots chew the bars and get himself escape. He's gonewithout a trace when he found a old abandoned observatory to lived and now he's living there still. Waiting for the moment.

PROFESSOR: Tremorton.What aawful destination to lived. Look at those people down there, Rupert. Doing some activities around the city, peacefully. They make me sick. Once I unleashed my secret weapon Tremorton will be annihilation. HA HA HA HA HA HA!

RUPERT: Yes, Master.

PROFESSOR: NO MESS WITH PROFESSOR VENTROX BOMT! HA HA HA HA!

RUPERT: Hey, Master. Look. It's XJ9 and witha teenage boy holding their arms together. What a disgusting concept from them.

PROFESSOR: I know, Rupert. Kinda odd to have a relationship between those two. They'll feel the wrath of me. HA HA HA HA!

( bell dings )

RUPERT: Master, your cupcakes are finished.

PROFESSOR: Thanks. ( munching )

Meanwhile at the park, Brad and Jenny were walking together closer to the ice cream guy to buy some ice cream which the lady wants some choices.

BRAD: Ice Cream Man. What kind of ice cream you want, darling?

JENNY: Chocolate.

BRAD: COMING RIGHT UP, DARLING!

Brad took off and got two ice cream cones for Jenny and for himself. Until one of Prof. Bomt's robots is watching them without being seen by the distance. Jenny watch at her back to find out what's behing her back.

JENNY: Hey, Brad. Did you have a feeling that we're being watched?

BRAD: Nonsense, Jenny. Must be a bug giving you a attention or something.

JENNY: Yeah. Anyway, Happy Anniversary, Brad.

BRAD: Oh, Happy Anniversary, Jenny. It's been 5 years since we're kissing closer to the tree at nighttime. Everyday and every night together like bot and boy toy combined.

JENNY: It's been wonderful to be with you, Brad. Unfortunately, some people think this is very odd. When a female robot dating with a teenage human like you.

BRAD: Yeah. But I don't care what people think. We're great couples, right?

JENNY: Definitely. Let's go home, sweetie.

Both of themare going back to Jenny's house happily until the spy camera went back to the Professor's place so they will never know what happened but right now, both of them are coming back inside her home and watching some TV and they're watching some couples kissing at their red hot car. Brad hold Jenny's hand and smiling at her so does Jenny doing a same thing, too. Now, both of them kissing slowly like the couples on TV and now their hanging their tounges up and down until they stop kissing when hermom. Mrs. Wakeman asking them a question.

MRS. WAKEMAN: Hey, XJ9, how's it going with you're date? Oh. I should giving you both my humble apologies for interrupting.

JENNY: It's all right. Everything is okay. In fact, our date is absolutely wonderful for the past 5 years.

BRAD: That's what I got something to ask your robot daughter.

JENNY: What is it, Brad?

BRAD: I got a question to ask you. A question could change our lives forever. So we can be together forever.

Brad shown her asapphire engagement ring to her and she's really suprised to see a beautiful, magnificent ring she ever getting her eyes glared on brightly.

JENNY: Oh, my god. It's a sapphire ring. I never seen anything so wonderfully perfect. What's a ring for, Brad?

BRAD: It's not a ordinary ring, Jenny. It's a engagement ring.

JENNY: ( gasps ) Brad, you don't mean...?

BRAD: Yes, I do.Like you said. It's preposterous to wed with a female robot. I don't care about that. As long we shall be great couples forever.

JENNY: Oh, Brad.

BRAD: Jenny, will you marry me?

JENNY: OH, YES! YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!

Jenny hold him tightly with herblue heart beating from the moment she's been waiting for a long time. Now, Mrs. Wakeman is really happy.

MRS. WAKEMAN: I don't beleive in scientifical measurementsfor this. My daughter is getting married.

JENNY: You're making me the happiest teenage robot in the whole world.

Meanwhile...

PROFESSOR: AURGH! THAT TEARS IT! THAT TEENAGE FREAK IS GOING DOWN! RUPERT, ASSEMBLE MY TROOPS IN A BIG GROUP! WE'RE GONNA DESTROY HER LIFE FOREVER! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

RUPERT: Yes, Master. Rightaway, Master. You can always count on me, Master. Don't worry about her, she won't lived much longer, Master.

PROFESSOR: WILL YOU GET GOING!

RUPERT: YES, MASTER!

( ZIPS! )

PROFESSOR: Sidekicks. Oy.

Meanwhile back at downtown Tremorton, everything's in place for the biggest wedding of the century and everyone are in it including the bully friends but they're not gonna ruining it for her. Brad got his Tux on getting a little bit nervous about the wedding until he stop giving himself a nervous breakdown. Until hewears his tux, Sheldoncame to say something at Brad.

SHELDON: Brad, thanks for giving me a chanceof being a best man.

BRAD: No problem, man. Anything for a good friend like you.

SHELDON: Thanks. By the way, Brad, I do have a crush on her.Now, when I see you guys loved each other very much. It's timeto move it on and forgetting about the crush thing.

BRAD: That's insightful, Sheldon. I'm sorry for giving awayyour dream girl.

SHELDON: That's okay. I hope you two ... ( sniffs ) ... could get along just fine.

BRAD: Here.

SHELDON: Thanks.

( blowing it loudly and disgustingly grossed out )

BRAD: You can keep it.

Later on, the ceremony was about to begin until Professor Bomt is ready to attack the wedding ceremony so they can have a fighting chance to eliminate Jenny once and for all.

TUCK: I don't get it. Brad is gonna be married by Jenny by love. It's kinda disgusting to see them getting wed, huh?

MRS. WAKEMAN: Let me tell you that, Tuck. Any individual has different ways to be wed during relationships. Like for my daughter to be in love a human boy. Strangely speaking to see them happy. I'm happy to accept them together whatever being different or not.

TUCK: In short, this whole wedding thing is really strange to you. Isn't it?

MRS. WAKEMAN: Yeah.

PROFESSOR: Okay, gentlebots, listen close. Don't start fighting until I give you a command. Okay?

ALL: Yes, sir!

PROFESSOR: Good. Turn into invisible mode on now.

All of them are turned invisible to wait for the attack so now as the groom going to the stand and then all the people of Tremorton are standing up for the bride in white. As the organ piano player plays "Here Comes the Bride" theme when Jenny all dress in white walks slowly towards to the stand and everyone are happy for them except for Tuck. Now, Jenny is stepping onto the stand as the theme about to be stopped. The Father speaks.

FATHER: You made sit.

Everyone are sitting except for Tuck.

MRS. WAKEMAN: Sit down, Tuck.

FATHER: Dearly beloved. We are gather her to witness this man and this mechanicalwoman in a holy matrimony. Anyperson or reason that these two shall not being wed. Speak now orwhoever hold you piece.

PROFESSOR: That's the signal. Ready? Aim.. FIRE!

( BLAST AND BOOM! ) ( people screaming )

( gunshots rapidly )

BRAD: Jenny, what's going on?

JENNY: I don't know. I never seen those bots and that guy before.

PROFESSOR: Hey, there, lovebirds. You might know me from 20 years ago.

BOTH: No.

PROFESSOR: Very well, then. Allow to make a introduction for all of you. Myname is Professor Ventrox Bomt. Was the Professor at Tremorton High until a big blast from the unstable element. Now in a critical condition made me valnerable almost dying. Until my technological robots fix me up to this.

BRAD: EWW! GROSS!

JENNY: My thoughts exactly. All right, Professor, take your stuff and yourself out of our wedding. Or we'll fight to a bittersweet end.

PROFESSOR: Very well. RUGBOTS, ATTACK!

JENNY: YOUR BUGBOTS ARE GONNA BESQWASHED!

The Rugbots fighting so ruthlessly scratching Jenny's body and then she's transfroming the Hyperblast Launcher. Then, the blast desingating most of the ruthless rugbots but one of them caught on her back and starting eating her metalic skin. She got freaking out and Brad is trying to get the bug off her back.

BRAD: HEY, BUGBRAIN! HAVE A NICE PUNCH!

The punch punched it'scircuits and then it went down on the ground and vaporized. Brad found a weak point.

JENNY: GREAT SHOT, BRAD! YOUDUMB BUGS NEED SOME NORISHMENTFROM THIS DRATEFUL HEAT! EVERYONE, TOSS YOUR GLASSES OF PUNCH AT THEM!

Everyone are throwing the glass of punch at the rugbotsexcept for Tuck. Everyone are looking at Tuck because he didn't do it. So now, Tuck gotsomething to say.

TUCK: What? I'm so thirsty.

MRS. WAKEMAN: GIVE ME THAT, THEN!

( STATIC SPARKLES! ) ( THUD! ) ( BOOM! )

She throw acup of punch at the rugbug so thenall of them are destroyed. Everyone are cheering but the fun doesn't end until Professor Bomt needs to be stopped. She got hold by the Professor's arm and he's laughing really hideous. All of them stop cheering and gasping from the situation.

PROFESSOR: Well, you may destroyed them all but you won't win her back. I should ask you allfor a unconditional surrender or say goodbye to your pretty bride.

BRAD:WAIT! Before you do that,does my bride deserves her last request?

JENNY: Brad, what are you doing?

BRAD: Trust me. ( wink ) Even though you're the best Professor of Tremorton High. So we'll give you a toast to congrate your scheme to be working after all.

PROFESSOR: Okay, then.I shall drink for yoursake.

As the Professor drinking his punch, he got punched big time from the nastyoilwhich he put in it so he's coughing really hard and his circuits is about to be shut off or about to be destroyed. Then...

( BOOM! )

THE PROFESSOR vs. XJ9 

**The Professor is all in bolts and spare parts on the ground.**

**JENNY: Brad, you saved us all and rescuing me from that creep. I love you.**

**( both kissing )**

**TUCK: Don't look now but he's done with us yet. LOOK!**

**PROFESSOR: ( groaning ) I'm badly damage. **

**JENNY: We shall give you a unconditional surrender, Professor. And put you in the cell. **

**PROFESSOR: No. You may won the battle, XJ9. But mark my words, I will retrun to get you back big time.**

**The Professor is about to leave Tremorton but his booster rockets are malfuntioning so he's crusing towards to the old robot factory and screaming. The people of Tremorton are laughing so as the Bride and the Groom. Now, Jenny is gonna be fixed in time for the wedding. Hours later, the wedding is back on schedule so Father is about to end the wedding.**

**FATHER: For the spirits of the holy matrimony, I pronounced you husband and robotic wife. You may kiss the bride. **

**Both of them kissing and the people are cheering loudly as they're throwing rice overhead at them so Jenny is blasting off with Brad hold his groom onto her shoulders and she made a sign up top of the sky "JUST MARRIED!" Both of them are now kissing together.**

**BRAD: I love you, Jenny Wakeman.**

**JENNY: I love you, too, Bradley Wakeman.**

**And they lived happily ever after except for Tuck.**

**TUCK: HEY!**

* * *

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Great story but most parts aren't part of Nintendo's story. But it's based on it.**

**JENNY: That Professor is a dummy trying to ruined my wedding. What happens next? **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Until they'll reviewed my story and then I'll them what happens next. Until then...**

**BOTH: SEE YA LATER!**

**THE END!**


End file.
